Oh! Secret admirer
by dbyhun
Summary: Aku yang diam-diam memperhatikanmu, memelukmu dengan doa ku, dan mencintaimu dari hati yang paling dalam. / EXO Kaisoo fanfiction and other pairing. GS. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Secret Admirer**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl - Kim Jongin, etc.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor (?)**

**Disclaimer : God, Parents, Agency and Mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo(s), etc**

**.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Kau mandi pakai air atau madu? Kenapa dirimu semakin manis dari hari kehari.. membuatku diabetes.'<em>

Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat kalimat yang tertulis di balik selembar polaroid yang sedang ia pegang. Astaga! Siapa sih yang menulis kalimat itu? Kyungsoo harus memberitahunya bahwa rayuan itu sangat payah.

Sudah kedua kalinya ia mendapatkan itu, selembar polaroid dengan kalimat di belakangnya. Seminggu yang lalu seseorang telah menyelipkan selembar polaroid bergambar dirinya yang sedang di hukum di lapangan karna terlambat datang ke sekolah dan di belakang polaroid itu terdapat sebuah kalimat-

'_Apa semalam kau memikirkanku sehingga tidak bisa tidur lalu terlambat datang ke sekolah? Hihi'_

Memikirkannya? Kyungsoo saja tidak tahu siapa yang dia. Bodoh!

Kyungsoo membalikan polaroid itu hingga terlihat jelas gambar dirinya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Beruntunglah saat ini yang ada di loker hanya dirinya karna orang lain pasti akan menganggapnya gila karna tertawa sendiri.

Ya ampun! Sebenarnya mengapa seseorang mengiriminya polaroid ini? Apa ia salah orang? Apa ini dari penggemarnya? Tapi setelah di fikir-fikir sangat aneh jika Kyungsoo punya penggemar. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo bukanlah siswa yang populer –dan jujur ia tidak ingin menjadi siswa populer, penampilannya juga biasa saja, Kyungsoo juga bukan orang kaya, ia juga tidak pintar, ia pendek juga tidak seksi dan.. Heyy mengapa kita jadi menjelekkan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa orang yang mengirimkan ini salah orang? Apa seharusnya polaroid ini bukan untuknya? Tetapi tidak mungkin juga karna yang ada di polaroid itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Apa... ternyata Kyungsoo punya kembaran?

Sepertinya kepalanya sudah mulai error. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya seperti pajangan yang berada di mobil. Ia harus bergegas untuk menuju ke lapangan kalau tidak ingin di hukum untuk memunguti sampah lagi oleh siwon sonsaeng si guru olahraga yang tampan tapi galak itu. untung saja ia sudah ganti baju dengan seragam olahraga sejak tadi.

Setelah menaruh kemeja dan roknya di loker, Kyungsoo segera menaruh polaroid itu di saku celana olahraganya yang kebetulan besar. Mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya pada Chanyeol saat di lapangan.

Ya, Chanyeol. Dia adalah teman dekat Kyungsoo. mereka berteman sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, tepatnya dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Lelaki yang tinggi badannya seperti tiang listrik dan berpenampilan culun itu juga tidak populer, sama seperti Kyungsoo, Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak berpenampilan culun seperti Chanyeol.

Di sekolah ini hanya Chanyeol yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. mengingat bahwa kyungsoo bersekolah di sekolah elit yang muridnya bermayoritas berasal dari kalangan atas maka ia bisa memakluminya. Orang kaya hanya akan berteman dengan orang kaya –itu menurut Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo bukanlah orang kaya.

Ia hanya berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Dan sebenarnya ia tidak mau masuk ke sekolah elit ini tetapi ayahnya memaksanya sambil berkata- _"Jika kau masuk ke sekolah elit itu mungkin saja ada siswa kaya yang tertarik padamu dan ingin menjadikanmu istrinya."_

Kyungsoo bergidik setiap mengingat perkataan ayahnya. Ya! bagaimanapun ia masih menjadi murid SMA tetapi ayahnya sudah membicarakan pernikahan, aigoo..

Sedikit terpaksa, Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah ayahnya karna ia tidak mau di kutuk jadi burung hantu. Tapi Ia tidak mau orang tuanya mengeluarkan banyak uang sehingga ia berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa dan bersaing dengan banyak siswa dari sekolah lain. Dan ia mendapatkan beasiswa-3 yang artinya Kyungsoo bisa membayar biaya sekolah hanya sepertiganya saja.

Itu juga membuktikan bahwa kyungsoo tidak bodoh. Yah, dia peringkat ke 15 di kelas.

Kyungsoo berlari agar cepat sampai di lapangan. Ia sudah terlambat satu menit! Tapi-

_'Brukkk'_

"aduhhh"

Karna tidak memperhatikan jalan, Kyungsoo menabrak orang di tikungan koridor dan mengakibatkan bokongnya yang seksi seperti milik angelina jollie harus menubruk lantai dengan keras.

"Ck! Kalau jalan pakai mata!"

Masih dengan posisi yang belum berubah, Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati seseorang yang berusaha untuk berdiri di bantu oleh kedua orang lainnya yang ada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mendengus saat mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak.

Sehun, Chen dan Jongin.

Mereka adalah siswa populer dan berkuasa mengingat bahwa ayah mereka masing-masing merupakan donatur dari sekolah ini. Kyungsoo sangat tidak menyukai mereka karna sikap mereka yang jahil dan berbuat seenaknya kepada siswa lain.

"Kalau jalan itu pakai kaki bukan pakai mata, bodoh!" Kyungsoo berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya dari debu-debu yang menempel lalu menatap tajam ke arah tiga lelaki sok keren itu.

"Ya! memangnya kau menutup matamu saat berjalan?!" Kali ini Chen yang bersuara.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu lolos jika kau minta maaf." Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap remeh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo? minta maaf kepada orang-orang sombong ini? tidak akan!

"Tidak mau!"

"Minta maaf saja apa susahnya sih?" Jongin bersandar di dinding dan menatap Kyungsoo malas.

"Sehun sudah berniat baik pada-Heyy apa itu?" Chen memekik sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai dan berjalan untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan membulatkan mata saat mengetahui apa yang di ambil Chen.

Astaga! Itukan polaroid dari secret admirernya!

Chen tertawa sambil melihat tulisan yang ada di belakang polaroid itu lalu memberikannya ke Sehun. Awalnya Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung dan melirik Jongin yang membuang muka, lalu lelaki berkulit pucat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk merebut polaroid itu dari tangan Sehun tetapi lelaki itu malah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menggapai polaroid itu. Oh, sepertinya mulai besok Kyungsoo harus memakai sepatu ber-hak tingi.

"YA! Hundako! Kembalikan.."

Hundako. Panggilan 'kesayangan' Kyungsoo untuk Sehun yang berkulit pucat dan menyeramkan seperti sadako.

"Siapa yang Hundako, huh?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengejek sekaligus kesal. Sementara Chen yang kurang kerjaan hanya memfoto mereka sambil tertawa-tawa. Itulah kebiasaan Chen, setiap teman-temannya menjahili siswa lain maka ia akan mengabadikannya lewat kamera handphone untuk di jadikan koleksi.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk mengambil polaroid itu dari tangan Sehun sampai sebuah tangan merebut polaroid itu dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin yang menyodorkan selembar polaroid itu kepadanya dan berkata tanpa ekspresi, "Lain kali jangan di simpan sembarangan."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya dua kali dengan ekspresi bingung sebelum menerima polaroid itu. Jongin si tukang bully menolongnya? Aigooo... kiamat sudah dekat.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jongin langsung beranjak pergi dengan santai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung.

"ternyata orang sepertimu punya penggemar juga, ya?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengejek lalu beranjak pergi sambil menelusupkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"ppffttt..." Chen menatap Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo menatap Chen dengan galak.

Chen berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sok dramatis, "Aku heran mengapa gadis galak sepertimu punya penggemar."

"YA!"

Chen melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo, namun saat langkah ke enam ia berbalik, "Apa kau mau berolahraga sendirian? Siwon sonsaeng tidak masuk dan sekarang semua siswa berada di kelas. Haha~ sial sekali nasibmu, Do Kyungsoo."

Ya ampun, mengapa Chanyeol tidak memberi tahunya?! Kyungsoo menggeram. Awas saja jika bertemu, ia akan membuat tiang listrik itu menciut seperti kurcaci!

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau masih marah?"<p>

Chanyeol menaruh buku yang baru selesai ia baca lalu memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang tempat duduknya berada di depan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibir tebalnya sepanjang lima centi. Dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Mengapa lelaki itu merasa seperti tidak punya dosa kepada Kyungsoo?

"Tidak!"

"Oh."

Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya lagi dan memasukkan buku yang baru ia baca ke dalam tas, tidak mengetahui ekspresi Kyungsoo yang siap untuk meledak kapan saja.

Oh sungguh Kyungsoo ingin sekali melempar mejanya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Mempunyai teman yang sangat sangat sangat tidak peka seperti Chanyeol memang butuh keimanan yang kuat. Kyungsoo membuang nafas dan menariknya pelan-pelan untuk menghilangkan amarahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk rilex.

Tapi suara dari murid-murid di kelas ini yang sedang bebas karna Choi sonsaengnim absen membuat ubun-ubun Kyungsoo mengepul. Dia menatap ke arah murid-murid dengan wajah yang menyeramkan dan menggebrak meja yang tidak bersalah dengan sadisnya-

_Brakkk_

Semua murid menoleh kepadanya dengan bingung.

"KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI! BISA KAH DIAM SEBENTAR SAJA?!"

"ya! kau-"

"APA?!"

Kyungsoo memelototi Sulli yang tadi ingin menentangnya. Dan nyali Sulli menciut melihat wajah seram Kyungsoo dan matanya yang seperti hampir keluar itu.

Kyungsoo si galak.

Itulah julukannya. Mungkin di drama-drama murid yang tidak kaya sepertinya akan selalu tertindas. Tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo... siswa lain tidak akan bisa membullynya –kecuali oleh Jongin cs. Karna Kyungsoo itu tidak lemah, bahkan ayahnya menyebut dirinya Wonder Soo –temannya Wonder woman.

Seketika kelas menjadi hening.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas dan menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding. Ya, dia duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan mendapati Jongin, Sehun dan Chen yang sedang bermain basket.

Dasar! Padahal bel pergantian jam akan segera berbunyi tetapi mereka malah asyik bermain basket sambil tertawa-tawa sampai mata mereka tak terlihat.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas. Fikirannya melayang lagi kepada polaroid yang di kirimkan kepadanya. Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran,

Siapa sih orang yang mengiriminya polaroid itu?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di fikiran Kyungsoo, membuatnya pusing delapan keliling. Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang membaca-

-Buku?

Kenapa lelaki yang memiliki telinga lebar seperti bendera yang sedang berkibar itu senang sekali membaca buku? Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol memiliki kelainan seksual? Bisa saja ia jatuh cinta pada buku atau semacamnya?

Chanyeol yang merasa di lirik oleh kyungsoo pun menatap gadis itu. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Ia pun berdehem lalu memasang senyum terbaiknya, "Tidak. Kau tampan."

"Sudah tahu."

Senyumnya langsung luntur seketika. Dasar Chanyeol si overpede.

"Yeol, kau tahu tidak siapa pengirim polaroid ini?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dua polaroid dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah chanyeol. Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan segera mengambil polaroid itu dan menatapnya.

"Tidak tahu." Chanyeol mengembalikan polaroid itu ke arah Kyungsoo, "Mungkin saja dari penggemar rahasiamu."

"Penggemar rahasia?" Kyungsoo mendengus dengan geli, "Tidak mungkin kalau aku punya penggemar rahasia."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Karna..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya enggan untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens, "-aku kan tidak populer. Aku juga tidak pintar, tidak kaya, tidak sexy dan tidak cantik. Mungkin polaroid ini seharusnya untuk Luhan, mungkin saja seseorang telah salah menaruh polaroid ini."

Xi Luhan. Dia seangkatan dengan Kyungsoo tetapi kelas mereka berbeda. Luhan adalah siswi terpopuler di sekolah ini dan ia juga berteman dengan jongin cs. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik, dia juga kaya, dan dia juga pintar. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh!"

"apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap chanyeol dengan jengkel.

"kalau polaroid ini untuk Luhan seharusnya yang ada di dalam polaroid itu adalah gambar Luhan bukan gambarmu!"

Oh iya benar juga.

"tetapi... aku? Punya penggemar? Aku kan tidak seperti Luhan yang-"

"Wanita itu seperti bunga, dan semua bunga itu indah sebagaimana dirinya. Tak perlu membandingkan mawar dengan melati. Karna mawar akan indah sebagai mawar, dan melati akan indah sebagai melati. Mawar tidak boleh sombong kepada melati, dan melati tidak perlu iri kepada mawar."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti, "Seperti dirimu, Kyung. Kau cantik sebagaimana adanya dirimu. You're beautiful, more than eyes can see."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Walaupun ia baru mengenal Chanyeol kurang dari tiga tahun tetapi Chanyeol begitu baik dan selalu menghiburnya.

"Bagus sekali kata-katamu. Kau mengambilnya dari novel ya?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak. Aku mendapatkannya dari internet."

Kyungsoo langsung sweatdrop saat Chanyeol menunjukkan smartphonenya yang ternyata sedang browsing dengan kata kunci '_101 kata-kata mutiara terbaik'._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh dari luar kelas. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin, Chen dan Sehun yang sedang memasuki kelas sambil tertawa-tawa. Setelahnya masuklah Jung sonsaeng yang merupakan seorang guru matematika ke kelas Kyungsoo, wanita itu segera menuju ke kursi guru dan mendudukinya.

Guru yang terkenal akan ke galakkannya itu menatap semua murid yang ada di kelas itu satu persatu.

"Hari ini saya tidak bisa mengajar karna ada urusan..."

Yeay.. murid-murid bersorak dalam hati tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang benci matematika. Ohh, akhirnya ia terbebas dari pelajaran yang penuh dengan angka-angka itu hoho~

"Tetapi saya akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian. Buka halaman 120."

Murid-murid yang pada awalnya bahagia langsung lesu seketika. Ini sih sama saja.

"Kerjakan dan kumpulkan saat bel berbunyi-"

"Tapi sonsaeng-"

"Dan untuk home work kalian bisa buka halaman 128-129. Di kumpulkan besok."

Besok?

Aigoo apa guru ini gila?!.. bel pulang berbunyi pukul 21.30. jadi kapan ia akan mengerjakannyaaaaaa?!

Sungguh, Kyungsoo benci matematika –dan gurunya juga tentu saja.

"Dan satu lagi, untuk home work ini adalah tugas kelompok dan saya akan membacakannya."

Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati agar ia bisa satu kelompok dengan Daehyun atau Yongjae si jenius itu agar ia tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu. hehe

"Sulli dengan Minho, Hyorin dengan Yongguk, Chanyeol dengan Yongjae, Kyungsoo dengan..."

Kyungsoo menahan nafas sambil berkata dalam hati _'Dengan Daehyun, dengan daehyun dengan daehyun..."_

"-Jongin, Sehun dengan Daeun, Jongdae..."

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar kata-kata Jung sonsaeng yang selanjutnya. Ia tercengang,

Jongin...

Dia sekelompok dengan Jongin?!

Astagaaaa.. Mati kau Kyungsoo! Jongin pasti akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan soal itu sendirian.

Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, ke arah tempat duduk Jongin. Dan ia dapat melihat Jongin yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo akan benar-benar ke neraka..

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap dan bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Kyungsoo merapikan bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia baru saja akan berjalan tetapi sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke galaxy."

Jongin berdecak dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. "terserahlah. Tetapi apa kau lupa kalau kita ada tugas kelompok?"

"memangnya kau fikir aku ini nenek-nenek yang sudah pikun?" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Aku yang akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Kau tenang saja."

"kau? Mengerjakannya sendiri?" Jongin mendengus dengan mengejek, "Maaf saja, tetapi aku tidak mau kalau nilai kelompokku jelek."

Sial! Jongin meremehkan kemampuannya!

"lalu apa maumu? Kau mau kita mengerjakannya sekarang?"

"Ya. tetapi jika kau ingin namamu tidak di tulis maka tidak apa-apa."

"lalu bagaimana aku pulang-"

"Kau bisa menginap di apartemenku."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menunggu Chanyeol yang menuju ke kelas untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok belakang mobil Jongin dan menatap lelaki itu dengan kesal.

Hey! Jongin mengancamnya jika ia tidak mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Jongin maka lelaki itu tidak akan menulis namanya di lembar jawaban kelompok.

Dan terpaksa Kyungsoo ikut ke rumah Jongin dengan mengajak Chanyeol. Untung saja Chanyeol bisa di rayu dengan mudah agar mau menuruti Kyungsoo, karna kalau tidak maka Kyungsoo hanya akan berduaan bersama Jongin. Ya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa kedua orang tua Jongin yang super kaya itu sedang berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis mereka. Dasar orang kaya!

Dan bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah lawan jenis. Kyungsoo takut Jongin berbuat macam-macam.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu ibumu kalau kau tidak pulang hari ini?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. Tapi aku sudah memberi tahu ayahku bahwa aku akan menginap di rumah teman malam ini."

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Ibunya sudah pergi ke surga sejak Kyungsoo masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dan terkadang Kyungsoo sangat iri saat melihat anak kecil sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan ibu mereka. Kyungsoo juga ingin seperti itu...

"Jangan bersedih. Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika sedang bersedih. dasar melankolis."

"A-aku tidak bersedih dan-Heyyy siapa yang melankolis, huh?"

"Tentu saja kau! masa satpam sekolah."

"Aku tidak melankolis!"

"Kau melankolis!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Kyungsoo menggertakan giginya lalu menendang jok yang sedang di duduki Jongin dengan keras membuat lelaki itu tersentak ke depan.

"YA! berhentilah menggangguku!" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan sengit.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu." Balas Kyungsoo dengan santainya.

"Apa menendang jok yang sedang ku duduki itu namanya tidak mengganggu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja."

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti sengaja."

"YA! jika kubilang tidak sengaja itu artinya tidak sengaja!"

"Kau-"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sengit begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lalu mereka memutuskan kontak mata mereka saat Chanyeol memasuki mobil dan duduk di jok yang berada di samping Jongin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan heran,

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jawaban serempak dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin membuat Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap arlojinya dan mendengus bosan. Pasalnya sudah sepuluh menit ia berada di dalam mobil tetapi mereka belum sampai di apartemen Jongin.

"Sebenarnya apartemenmu di planet mana sih?" Kyungsoo menatap kesal ke arah Jongin yang sedang menyetir.

"Pluto. Kau puas?" Jawab Jongin acuh sambil matanya terus terfokus pada jalanan.

"Pluto sudah bukan planet lagi, pabo!"

"Ya! siapa yang-"

"Apartemen Jongin sebenarnya dekat, hanya saja kita harus mengambil jalan memutar karna jalan yang biasa di lewati sedang ada perbaikan."

Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jongin sambil memainkan samrtphonenya. Tidak mengetahui Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan curiga. Setahu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya dekat dengannya. Tidak dengan orang lain terutama Jongin, dan Chanyeol juga jarang sekali terlihat berinteraksi dengan Jongin cs.

"Kau tau apartemen Jongin?"

"tentu saja." Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan santai, "Kami sering berangkat bersama."

"Kau..." kyungsoo memicingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol, "dekat dengan Jongin?"

"YA! bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakanku di depan diriku sendiri?! Aishh.. aku seperti tak terlihat di sini." Jongin berekspresi kesal masih dengan matanya yang terfokus pada jalanan.

"Salahmu sendiri punya kulit gelap. Jadi tidak kelihatan deh."

"Hey! Kulitku ini sexy dan eksotis tidak seperti dirimu, dasar pendek!"

"Siapa yang pendek, huh? Dasar pesek!"

"Dasar mata besar!"

"siapa yang kau sebut mata besar?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Jongin berdehem dan melirik Chanyeol sebentar. "T-tentu saja bukan kau."

Kyungsoo mendengus lagi lalu melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan sekarang sudah masuk waktu tidurnya. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang bisa menahan kantuk, ia bisa tertidur kapan saja dan di mana saja bila matanya sudah merasakan kantuk.

Kyungsoo menguap dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran jok untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Tidur sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah. Jongin atau Chanyeol pasti akan membangunkannya bila mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Jongin.

Dan perlahan Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasa tubuhnya terguncang dengan pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan.

Apakah mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Jongin?

Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang penasaran segera mendongakkan kepala dan-

-ia memasang ekspresi tidak percaya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"_apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"_

.

.

.

.

Lanjut?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**.**

Ay em bek.. en hepi nu yer..

Fanficnya gaje ya? huhu~

FF Ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya karna tidak jadi meremake embrace the chord. Yeah, saya tahu ff ini gak sebagus embrace the chord tapi... terserah kalian, jika banyak yang meminta saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini maka saya akan publish chapter dua secepatnya.

Fanfic yang lain mungkin akan saya update besok.

Sekian dan-

.

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Oh! Secret Admirer**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl | Kim Jongin | Park Chanyeol | etc.**

**Disclaimer : God, Parents, Agency and Mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo(s), garing, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Astaga.. apa ini mimpi?"<em>

_._

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin yang notabene adalah orang yang tidak ia sukai sedang menggendongnya ala bridal.

Mengapa Jongin tidak membangunkannya saja sebelum keluar dari mobil? Mengapa ia lebih memilih menggendong Kyungsoo?

Diam-diam Kyungsoo mengagumi wajah Jongin. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini Jongin terlihat sangat tampan, Kyungsoo tidak heran bahwa lelaki ini punya banyak penggemar. Harum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan badannya yang hangat membuat Kyungsoo nyaman.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi. sampai kemudian-

"Apa badanku terlalu nyaman hingga membuatmu pura-pura tertidur seperti ini?"

Gezzz...

Kyungsoo membeku masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Ia malu dan kesal.

Apa-apan lelaki ini? Mengapa ia bisa tahu kalau Kyungsoo sudah bangun?

Sang gadis membuka matanya dan langsung mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya sambil menyeringai, membuat rona merah menjalar ke pipi Kyungsoo. "S-siapa y-yang pura-pura tidur, huh?"

"Yang pasti bukan Chanyeol." Jongin menggerakan kepalanya sedikit seakan meminta Kyungsoo untuk melihat ke belakang.

Beberapa langkah di belakang mereka ada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dengan membawa dua tas di punggungnya yang tak lain adalah tas miliknya sendiri dan tas milik Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Jongin dengan garang, "Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Y-YA! Apa-apaan kau! Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Aku akan menurunkanmu, tapi nanti setelah kita tiba di ranjang." Jongin menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

Astaga! Apa Jongin akan melakukan yang iya-iya kepada Kyungsoo yang masih polos?

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Haha... kau.. pasti berfikir yang tidak-tidak.. pppffftthaha~" Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa beban membuat Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

"YA! turunkan aku!"

"Tidak ma-" Jongin belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karna tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Jongin dengan keras membuat lelaki itu kesakitan.

Kyungsoo tertawa penuh kemenangan saat Jongin menurunkannya. Lelaki itu mendelik sambil memegang hidungnya yang habis terkena cubitan maut Kyungsoo.

"Ini sakit, bodoh!"

"Itu balasanmu karna telah menertawakanku!"

"Aku mentertawakanmu karna kau berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dasar mesum!"

"Apa katamu?!" Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Jongin dengan kakinya yang di hentak-hentakkan.

Mengapa Kyungsoo harus bertemu dengan laki-laki paling mengesalkan seperti Jongin? Apa ia berbuat kesalahaan di masa lalu hingga membuatnya sial seperti ini?

"Hey, kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo menghentikkan langkahnya saat suara Jongin menginterupsinya. Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu mau kemana karna ia tidak tahu apartemen Jongin. Dengan kaku, Kyungsoo membalik badannya. Dan ia dapat melihat Jongin yang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan tangannya yang menggoyang-goyangkan kunci apartemennya.

Lelaki itu tertawa seakan mengejek Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dengan kunci dan masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam sambil memasang wajah bodoh. astaga ini sangat memalukannya. Kemudian ia melangkah ke menuju pintu. Saat Kyungsoo sampai di ambang pintu, Chanyeol juga tiba di sana.

"pppffttth..." Chanyeol menahan tawa sambil menutup mulutnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo balik menatapnya dengan wajah galak andalannya.

"pppffttt.. Kau terlihat sangat bodoh tadi.. haha~" Chanyeol langsung berlari memasuki apartemen Jongin sebelum Kyungsoo memasukkan sepatunya ke mulut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengehla nafas dengan kesal lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongin. Dan mulutnya langsung menganga kecil saat menyadari betapa mewahnya apartemen Jongin. Di sudut ruangan terdapat pajangan yang terbuat dari keramik yang ia yakini harganya sangat mahal. Sofa-sofa yang terbuat dari kulit ada di ruangan tamu. Dan masih banyak lagi. apartemen Jongin bergaya sederhana tapi modern dan tetap terlihat mewah.

"Tutuplah mulutmu. Kemasukan serangga baru tahu rasa."

Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya yang menganga saat mendengar suara Jongin yang sepertinya berasal dari ruangan lain.

Jongin keluar dari pintu yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah dapur, mungkin lelaki itu habis menghilangkan dahaganya. "kau tunggu di situ dulu, aku ingin mandi. Kau mau mandi juga? Mungkin kita bisa mandi bersama." Jongin tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang langsung memucat.

Dan-_PLETAK!_

Sebuah tempat pensil tepat mengenai dahi Jongin membuat lelaki itu menatap kesal Kyungsoo yang merupakan sang pelaku pelemparan kotak pensil.

Dengan wajah kesal Jongin mengambil tempat pensil yang ada di lantai dan langsung berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan hampir menerjang gadis itu sehingga kaki Kyungsoo secara refleks mundur selangkah ke belakang. Lelaki itu memegang belakang kepala Kyungsoo agar ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat tangan Jongin yang memegang kotak pensil miliknya terangkat ke atas seakan ingin memukul Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik berlalu tetapi Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apa-apa pada badannya. Ia membuka matanya dengan takut-takut dan matanya langsung menangkap wajah Jongin yang berada dekat dengannya. Lelaki itu terdiam masih dengan posisi sebelumnya dan mata tajamnya menatap langsung ke mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang mengenai wajahnya.

Kyungsoo juga hanya bisa terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong Jongin tapi tangannya hanya diam saja seakan mengkhianati dirinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bertatap-tatapan? Aishhh.. aku seperti tak terlihat di sini."

Chanyeol yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil memainkan smartphonenya menatap malas Kyungsoo dan Jongin sementara mereka langsung menjauhkan diri dengan kikuk.

Jongin langsung berbalik menuju ke kamarnya dan langsung memasuki kamar itu berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Chanyeol dengan kikuk.

Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di lantai yang sudah beralaskan karpet bulu di dekat meja lalu mengambil tasnya untuk mengeluarkan buku.

Ia masih merasa salah tingkah.

"Sepertinya aku akan langsung istirahat saja." Chanyeol berdiri dan merenggangkan sendi-sendinya, "Hari ini sangat melelahkan." Ia melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar.

Kyungsoo mengerenyit saat melihat Chanyeol yang menutup pintu kamar yang letaknya tidak berjauhan dari kamar yang Jongin masuki tadi.

Chanyeol seperti sudah sering berkunjung ke sini. Ia juga tadi terlihat sangat santai dan biasa saat berada di apartemen Jongin. Siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya? Apa ia dekat dengan Jongin si menyebalkan?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal lain. Ia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok secepatnya dan langsung beristirahat.

Ia membuka bukunya dan tak lupa mengambil ikat kepala dari tasnya dan memakainya. Ikat kepala itu terbuat dari kain putih dan bertuliskan _'FIGHTING!'._ Saat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Kyungsoo selalu memakai ikat kepala ini agar ia selalu semangat saat mengerjakan tugasnya. Yah, bisa di bilang ini adalah jimat Kyungsoo.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tetapi Kyungsoo baru bisa mengerjakan satu soal. Ya ampun, padahal matanya sudah terasa sangat berat. Jongin juga belum keluar dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya lelaki itu mandi atau menenun?

Mengapa lama sekali?

Entah yang keberapa kalinya, Kyungsoo menguap. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di meja masih dengan tangannya yang berada di atas buku sambil memegang pensil. Rasa kantuk semakin menyerangnya sehingga ia memejamkan matanya dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

_Cklekk_

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan sebuah handuk putih. Ia sudah memakai pakaian rumahan saat ini.

"Kau tidak man-"

Jongin mengehntikan kata-katanya saat mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan damai. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengeringkan rambutnya seketika berhenti bergerak.

Jongin tersenyum samar dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan perlahan. Setelah itu ia mendudukan dirinya di samping sang gadis masih dengan senyuman tipis melekat di wajahnya.

Jongin bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlelap.

Satu menit... dua menit... tiga menit..

Jongin belum mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Kyungsoo. Perlahan tapi pasti sebelah tangannya bergerak hendak menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Tapi tangannya berhenti bergerak saat Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan berusaha untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Dan saat di rasa Kyungsoo sudah tenggelam lagi di alam mimpi, Jongin merapihkan poni Kyungsoo yang berjatuhan ke wajahnya lalu-

_Jepret.._

Ia memfoto kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap dengan smartphonenya. Lelaki itu meletakkan smartphonenya di meja lalu mulutnya mendekati telinga Kyungsoo. dan ia pun berbisik-

"Selamat tidur, Burung hantu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di atas ranjang empuk di dalam kamar orang lain.

Ya, ia tahu ini bukan kamarnya. Karna kamarnya tidak mungkin semewah ini.

Dengan pelan ia mendudukan dirinya, mencoba untuk mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi. Tadi ia sedang berada di apartemen Jongin untuk-ASTAGA! Apa Jongin berbuat macam-macam dengannya.

Dengan panik ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat mendapati pakaian seragamnya masih melekat di badannya. Lalu ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan jam empat pagi.

Ia harus pulang sekarang.

Kyungsoo beranjak keluar kamar setelah memakai sepatunya.

Setelah keluar kamar Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin yang tertidur di sofa dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut yang membungkus badannya.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Karna dirinya Jongin tidur di sofa dan pasti akan mengakibatkan pegal-pegal di badan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa di apartemen ini hanya ada dua kamar –Chanyeol yang memberitahunya. Yaitu kamar Jongin dan kamar tamu yang sekarang di tempati Chanyeol. Yah, Chanyeol pasti mengunci pintu kamar itu dan tertidur seperti kerbau hingga tidak mendengar Jongin yang mengetuk kamar itu.

Chanyeol pernah bilang bahwa Jongin tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Orang tua Jongin sedang berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis, walaupun mereka pulang ke korea mereka tidak tinggal di apartemen ini melainkan di rumah mereka yang luas dan bagusnya melebihi apartemen Jongin.

Kyungsoo meringis merasa bersalah dan mendekati Jongin yang terlelap. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Lalu ia mendekati lelaki itu dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi menyesal,

"Maaf..."

Ia berlalu menuju dapur, berniat membuatkan sarapan untuk Jongin dan Chanyeol sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf kepada Jongin sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyungsoo membuka lemari pendingin dan mendapati berbagai macam bahan makanan di dalamnya. Ini kulkas atau super market?

Tangannya mengambil bahan-bahan dari masakan yang ingin ia buat, termasuk daging ayam. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan bahan-bahan di meja dan menepukkan tangannya sekali hingga bertaut sambil tersenyum manis,

"Mari kita memasak. Fighting!"

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat masakan yang telah ia tata di meja makan dengan senyum bangga.

"Semoga saja mereka menyukainya." Gumam Kyungsoo entah kepada siapa.

Kyungsoo mengambil pulpen dan menyobek sebuah kertas dari buku tulisnya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Setelahnya ia taruh kertas itu di meja makan dengan sebuah gelas kosong di atasnya agar kertas itu tidak terbang.

Ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Astaga.. ia harus pulang sekarang juga. Kyungsoo bergegas menuju pintu dari apartemen Jongin dan setelahnya mengambil kunci yang tersangkut di dekat pintu itu.

Untung saja apartemen pintu apartemen Jongin selain menggunakan password juga bisa menggunakan kunci.

Ia membuka pintu itu dan berniat keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, melirik ke arah Jongin yang tertidur di sofa. Ia bergumam dengan pelan,

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Jongin."

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun karna alarm di smartphonenya.

Masih dengan angan-angan yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, Jongin berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam ia mengambil smartphonenya yang ada di meja dan matanya langsung terbuka sepenuhnya saat mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi lewat lima belas menit.

Ia harus mengantar kan Kyungsoo pulang.

Dengan setengah melompat, ia bangun dan menghampiri kamarnya yang semalam di jadikan tempat istirahat untuk kyungsoo. Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar itu,

"Hey Kyungsoo! bangun.. sudah pagi!"

Tak ada jawaban. Jongin mengetuk pintunya lagi,

"Ya! burung hantu, cepat buka!"

Hening. Ia mengetuk pintunya lagi,

"Hey, tukang tidur! Kau ini tidur atau pingsan."

Hening. Jongin mulai panik.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka pintu kamar itu yang ternyata...kosong.

Astaga! Kemana gadis burung hantu itu? apa ia hilang? Atau di culik?

Jongin yang panik langsung berlari ke arah kamar tamu yang di tempati Chanyeol dan mengetuknya dengan brutal,

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!..."

Satu menit berlalu tetapi Chanyeol tidak kunjung membuka pintunya. Tetapi Jongin tidak menyerah, ia masih mengetuk pintu itu dengan brutal sambil memanggil-manggil Chanyeol.

Lalu pintu terbuka dang menampakkan Chanyeol dengan mata yang setengah terpejam dan wajah khas orang bangun tidur. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk-garuk bokongnya yang tertutupi celana tidur yang kekecilan. Yeah, bisa di tebak itu celana Jongin yang di pinjamnya tanpa izin.

"Apa?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal karna di bangunkan dengan cara yang tidak elit.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo hilang!"

Jongin memasang ekspresi panik membuat si lelaki tinggi mendecak sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, sih. Aku akan menelponnya. Mungkin saja ia pulang ke rumah."

Chanyeol berbalik untuk mengambil handphonenya. Dan Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lalu ia mendial nomer Kyungsoo dan meletakkan smartphonenya di telinganya.

Pada deringan ke tiga, Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Ada apa Chanyeol?"_

"Ada apa, apanya huh?! Mengapa kau pergi tanpa pamit?" Sungut Chanyeol.

"_Maaf.. aku tidak enak saja memabangunkan kalian. Apa lagi Jongin yang terlalu nyenyak tidurnya sampai-sampai air liur keluar dari mulutnya. Haha~"_

"YA!" Jongin berteriak mendengarnya. Jangan lupa panggilan itu di loudspeaker.

"pppfffttt..." Chanyeol yang menahan tawa langsung mendapat deathglare dari Chanyeol, ia berdeham. "Baiklah. Sekarang kau dimana?"

"_Aku ada di bus. Tetapi sebentar lagi sampai di rumah."_

"baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati."

Sambungan telepon di putuskan oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memelototi Jongin dengan mata mautnya membuat yang di pelototi tersenyum lima jari dengan polosnya.

Jongin langsung berbalik menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Tetapi kemudian ia mengerenyit saat melihat makanan yang ada di meja makan. Ini pasti bukan buatan para maid yang berkerja di apartemennya karna para maid itu akan datang setelah Jongin pergi ke sekolah dan akan pulang sebelum Jongin pulang, dan karna itu ia selalu membeli makanan untuk sarapan di restaurant terdekat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lalu duduk di kursi. Matanya mengedar ke arah makanan yang telah di tata dengan rapih. Dan matanya berhenti di satu titik. Di sebuah kertas yang di tindih oleh sebuah gelas.

Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya,

'_Maaf karna telah membuatmu tertidur di sofa.'_

Jongin tersenyum. Ini buatan Kyungsoo.

Ia mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dan memakannya dengan gembira.

"Woahh.. banyak sekali makanannya."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Jongin dan mengambil sepotong ayam goreng.

"YA! Jangan dimakan, ini semua punyaku!"

Chanyeol menghentikkan tangannya yang ingin memasukan ayam goreng ke mulutnya. Tetapi kemudian ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu memakan ayam goreng yang ia ketahui buatan Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai ke arah Jongin.

"YA! YA! YA!"

Jongin berdiri dengan panik saat Chanyeol menggigit ayam goreng buatan Kyungsoo dan mengunyahnya. Ia bangkin dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan sepotong ayam goreng di tangannya saat Jongin berniat menghampirinya untuk memukulnya.

"Haha~ Jongin ini enak sekali lho.."

"YA! kembalikan.. itu punyaku!"

.

Dan di pagi yang indah itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin kejar-kejaran mengelilingi meja makan seperti di film india hanya karna sepotong ayam goreng.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan.

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, hanya gelap yang terdapat di penglihatannya. Ia tidak heran karna setiap mau tidur pasti lampu-lampu rumahnya akan di matikan, alasannya agar tidak terlalu panas dan tentu saja untuk menghemat.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan menyalakan lampu yang membuat ruangan seketika terang.

Dan ia mendapati ayahnya yang tertidur di sofa.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya ayahnya juga pernah tidur di sofa dengan alasan 'ketiduran'.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk di samping ayahnya yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Ia mengamati keluarga satu-satunya itu.

Kyungsoo merasa miris sendiri.

Ayahnya sudah tua, urat-urat tangannya juga terlihat jelas efek karna ia terlalu bekerja keras, rambutnya sudah memutih sebagian dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Ayahnya pasti langsung tertidur begitu pulang kerja dan tidak sempat berganti baju.

Tiba-tiba ayahnya membuka mata dengan perlahan.

Lelaki tua itu mengerjap lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi mengkerut. "Kyungsoo? kau sudah pulang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mencoba menahan air matanya. "Iya. Ayah mengapa tidur di sofa lagi? badan ayah pasti nanti akan pegal-pegal."

"Semalam ayah dapat tugas tambahan sehingga ayah pulang larut. Mungkin karna terlalu lelah, ayah tertidur saat sedang membuka sepatu." Ayahnya tertawa kecil dan membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa.

"Ayah.. jangan terlalu bekerja keras.." Kyungsoo mengelus punggung ayahnya. "Ayah sudah tidak muda lagi. Lihatlah kantung mata ayah. Astaga! Ayahku yang tampan sudah berkurang ketampanannya." Kyungsoo menggeleng sok dramatis.

Ayahnya tertawa lagi. "Tapi tetap saja ayah lebih tampan dari si Lee Minho idolamu itu, kan?"

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan memeluk ayahnya. "Iya, ayahku pria yang paling tampan di dunia ini."

Ayahnya membalas pelukan putri semata wayangnya dengan bahagia. Mereka sudah tinggal berdua sejak istrinya meninggal, saat Kyungsoo masih berumur tujuh tahun. Tapi Kyungsoo kecil sudah bisa mandiri, ia bisa memasak sendiri dan membersihkan rumah. Itu yang membuat Do Yesung –ayah Kyungsoo- bangga kepada putri cantiknya itu.

"Ayah.."

"Hmmm..?"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukkannya dan sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan ayahnya, karna ia tidak mau ayahnya bersedih..

"Aku... aku akan belajar yang keras agar bisa lulus sekolah dengan nilai yang baik, dan.. agar bisa di terima di universitas terbaik, a-aku... aku akan jadi orang sukses, ayah... aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orang kaya agar ayah tidak perlu bekerja lagi.. aku..."

Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karna air mata dengan seenaknya keluar dan menuruni pipinya. Ia menahan isakannya agar ayahnya tidak tahu. Yah, dia wonder soo, maka dari itu ia harus kuat atau setidaknya...berpura-pura kuat.

"Kyung.. ayah tidak perduli mau kita miskin atau kaya. Asal putri ayah bahagia dan selalu tersenyum, itu sudah cukup bagi ayah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum di balik punggung ayahnya. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa darinya, dan perkataan ayahnya yang- _"Jika kau masuk ke sekolah elit itu mungkin saja ada siswa kaya yang tertarik padamu dan ingin menjadikanmu istrinya."_ -itu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu hanya sekedar gurauan.

Tapi walaupun seperti itu, Kyungsoo akan bekerja keras untuk menjadi orang sukses agar mereka bisa hidup enak. Yah, Kyungsoo akan belajar mati-matian.. demi ayahnya, demi ibunya, dan demi dirinya sendiri.. ia akan beruasaha dengan keras.

Fighting Kyungsoo!

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka buku yang baru saja di ambil dari rak perpustakaan dan membacanya.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat kedua, dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ia tidak ke kantin bersama Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan karna ia tidak lapar, hanya saja ia sedang berhemat.

Biasanya ia membawa bekal tetapi tidak untuk hari ini. Mari salahkan Jongin yang seenaknya meminta Kyungsoo untuk menginap di apartemennya semalam dan menyebabkan Kyungsoo hampir terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Dan yah, mengingat ini adalah sekolah elit yang mayoritas muridnya berasal dari kalangan atas maka tak heran bila makanannya juga mahal-mahal.

Harga satu roti isi saja setara dengan harga dua liter bahan bakar minyak (?). Tadi Chanyeol sudah mengajaknya bahkan memaksanya untuk ikut ke kantin tetapi Kyungsoo berasalan bahwa ia tidak lapar. Padahal istirahat pertama juga ia tidak makan apapun. Dan setelah proses yang panjang akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan ke kantin sendirian.

Sementara Kyungsoo berada di perpustakaan sekolah yang sepi ini. Ingat bukan bahwa ia bertekad untuk belajar keras?

'_Kruyuk'_

Perutnya berbunyi lagi entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Untung saja perpustakaan sepi sekali sehingga ia tidak perlu takut kalau ada orang lain yang mendengar suara perutnya.

'_Kruyuukk'_

Perutnya berbunyi lagi dengan nada yang lebih panjang.

What the...

Kyungsoo memberi penanda di buku yang ia baca dan menutupnya. Ia memutuskan untuk ke toilet dan mencuci mukanya walau ia tahu itu tidak akan menghilangkan rasa laparnya.

Kyungsoo ke luar perpustakaan setelah memberi salam pada Onew si penjaga perpustakaan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke perpustakaan dan menuju ke meja tempatnya membaca. Ia duduk seperti semula. Saat tangannya ingin membuka buku yang tdai ia baca, Kyungsoo dapat melihat sebuah kotak makan berada tidak jauh dari bukunya.

Kyungsoo mengerenyit sambil mengambil kotak itu. apa ini punya orang lain?

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tetapi ia tidak menemukan orang lain selain dirinya dan Onew yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Onew sunbae, apa ini punyamu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kotak berwarna putih itu dan sedikit berteriak kepada Onew mengingat jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

Onew menyipitkan matanya sambil melihat kotak yang di angkat Kyungsoo. ia menggeleng, "Bukan, sepertinya... Ah! Sepertinya itu untukmu."

"Untukku? Apa tadi ada orang yang masuk ke perpustakaan sebelum aku kembali dari toilet?"

"Ada." Lelaki itu mengangguk antusias.

"Siapa?"

"Ia berpesan agar tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu." Onew tersenyum menggoda Kyungsoo, "Sepertinya sedang ada yang jatuh cinta diam-diam kepadamu." Ia tertawa.

Kyungsoo tertawa canggung, "Sunbae ada-ada saja."

Setelahnya Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kotak yang ia pegang. Dalam hati ia penasaran apa isi kotak ini dan siapa pemberinya.

Apa jangan-jangan isinya bom?

Astaga.. ia mulai error.

Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka tutup kotak itu, ia sedikit memejamkan matanya takut kalau isi dari kotak ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai seperti cicak. Hey, bisa saja Jongin cs mengerjainya.

Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya saat mengetahui apa yanga ada di dalam kotak ini.

Dua potong Sandwitch. Dan di atasnya ada sebuah note kecil.

Ia mengambil kertas note berwarna kuning itu dan membacanya,

'_Kau bukan robot yang tidak membutuhkan makanan. Lain kali sebelum belajar, isilah perutmu terlebih dahulu agar tidak berbunyi terus-terusan seperti terompet._

_._

_p.s : Aku memberinya sedikit bumbu cinta. Hehe~'_

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ya ampun, apa orang yang mengirimkan ini mendengar suara perutnya tadi? Astaga.. ia malu sekali. dan kalimat terakhir dari note di atas membuatnya menggelengkan kepala dengan geli. Orang yang mengirimi ini sangat cheesy sekali. Kyungsoo bisa menebak bahwa si pengirim pasti seorang lelaki culun yang cepat nervous. Hey, sok tahu sekali kau Do Kyungsoo!

Oke, sebelum perutnya berbunyi lagi ia harus mengisinya dengan sandwitch yang sepertinya lezat ini.

Oh, mengapa sandwitchnya enak sekali? Apa karna ini gratis ya? hhmmm..

Dan mengapa si pengirim hanya memberinya makanan saja tanpa ada minuman? Sepertinya mulai besok Kyungsoo harus memberitahunya bahwa ia juga perlu minum. –dasar Kyungsoo gak tau diri-.

Kyungsoo terus memakan sandwitch itu dengan bahagia dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari sisi yang tersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku. Sebenarnya ia sudah ada di sana sejak tadi. Saat mendengar perut Kyungsoo berbunyi ia langsung keluar perpustakaan dengan mengendap-endap sambil menahan tawa dan kembali sebelum Kyungsoo kembali dari toilet.

Orang itu tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat senang memakan sandwitch pemberiannya. Dengan pelan, ia bergumam-

"Selamat makan, Burung hantu ku."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

><p>AN

.

Selamat malam minggu.

Sebenernya mau update ff ini dari kemarin-kemarin tetapi aktivitas yang menyibukkan di tambah quota internet yang habis membuat saya terpaksa update sekarang.. huft..

Chapter ini mellow banget kayaknya.. sorry kalo bikin boring.

.

Fanfic yang lain menyusul yaaa...

.

Makasih banget yang udah Foll/Fav/Review fanfic ini, ay lope yu guys :* maaf gabisa sebutin satu-satu :(

.

Terakhir tapi bukan akhir,

.

.

Review?


End file.
